Meeting Meriadoc: Their First Adventure
by Entmoot
Summary: Just a cute little young hobbit fic centered around the day that Frodo and Merry met. Includes a cute!Sam, unangsty!Frodo, and sweet!Merry. So, if your looking for a humorous, sweet, I-feel-all-warm-and-gooey-inside kinda fic, this is for you!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings. I don't make any money from this fanfic or any other.

Sorry, people, I couldn't resist writing this (and it's a good change from Harry Potter). I started it forever ago (when I couldn't find my PRECIOUS books ::dies at the mere memory::), and then I realized I was worse off on their ages then I will be now, and had to begin re-writing all of it. sigh I have searched and searched and I can not find when Merry was born, his age, or anything in the RotK book, so please just live with this. (Plus, if you know the difference between _all_ of the hobbits, please let me know, thanks)

I do hope that all of you enjoy this, and please do review!

**---------**

**Meeting Meriadoc: Their First Adventure**

**---------**

Frodo lay in bed staring at his ceiling, wondering what he would do today. He was still of the tender age of 18, and had just moved in with his much older cousin, Bilbo, a few years ago. It wasn't long until he heard Bilbo's voice calling to him, drafting into his room like the heavenly smell of the bacon, eggs and toast.

"Frodo, me lad, get up!"

The voice was much closer than Frodo had expected. He looked to his side, and saw Bilbo fully clothed, standing with his pocket watch in his hand.

"'Morning, Bilbo. Looks like someone got up early," Frodo remarked with a smile and stretched, yawning.

"Will you be ready once you get up, get dressed, and eat?"

"Ready for what?"

"Why, to go to Buckland."

Frodo looked confused, and then a gigantic smile spread across his face. He loved visiting Buckland, which had been his home for so long. He hadn't visited there since he moved in with Bilbo, they had as of yet, always visited him here at Bag End.

"We're going today? Really!?" He hollered through the door he had just slammed as he began throwing off and pulling on clothes.

"Yes, I thought I would surprise you. You're going to get to see your new little cousin. He's a year and a half old," Bilbo chuckled through the door, eyes twinkling; glad to see Frodo so excited over something.

"He is?"

"Yes."

"Seems like just yesterday I found out that Aunt Esmeralda had just had a little lad."

"I know; time flies. The wagon is here, and Hamfast is loading our luggage. Also, his son-"

Before Bilbo could finish the sentence a little blonde hobbit came running into the room, and he left.

"Misser Fodo!!!" he ran over to Frodo, and clung to him.

"Hello, little Samwise! It's kind of early for you to be out here with your Old Gaffer," Frodo finished looking outside, seeing the sun had barely rose over the un-level surface of the Shire.

"Shh!" he whispered rather loudly, grinning mischievously. "Want see Mr. Frodo before he go bye bye," he ended on a sad note waving towards the door as though Frodo had already left.

"Aw, Sam. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. You won't be alone. There's always your friend Rosie, and you can help your parents, or play with your siblings. Sound good?"

"B- b- but, Sam want Fodo!" the six year old Gamgee cried out, clinging tighter to Frodo. Frodo's face fell, but a warm feeling went through him. Little Sam actually wanted him. It had taken Samwise forever; it seemed, to not run crying to his mother every time he saw him.

"You'll be okay, and when I come back I'll tell or read you a story, and then we can play whatever game you want for a while. Sound good, Samwise?"

"YEA! Fun, Misser Fodo!" Sam giggled after trying to say 'Mr. Frodo' again then he squealed as Frodo began to tickle him mercilessly. Footsteps approached, and the Gaffer came in.

"Samwise Gamgee! What do you think you're doing bothering Mr. Frodo at this hour when he's getting ready!? Making him play with you, too. Your mother-"

"Hamfast, it's okay. He's not bothering me, and I began tickling him before he had a chance to arm himself," he looked down smiling at him.

Sam was made to go home and finally they got all of Frodo's things together, and loaded. The Gaffer waited outside their front door, leaning on a shovel, and smiling with a small wave as Frodo and Bilbo rounded a corner on the wagon.

()()()()()

After what seemed like forever Frodo spotted a familiar sight. There was his Uncle Saradoc, Aunt Esmeralda, Barilac, and several others of his cousins.

Before the pony and wagon even began to halt, Frodo jumped out of it. Everyone shouted greetings to each other, and Frodo found himself wrapped in the arms of people he hadn't seen in a horrendously long time (or actually about six months). Eventually, after most of the compliments, small talk, jokes, play-insults and greetings had been received by Frodo, his Aunt took his hand.

"It really is wonderful to see you again, Frodo dear! Would you like to see your little cousin now?" Esmeralda questioned smoothly.

"Yes. Although...," Frodo paused, and flushed a light color of pink, "no one has told me the baby's name yet," he looked down at the ground ashamed.

"They haven't?" barged in Uncle Saradoc.

"It's been a long time though, Scattergold. I wouldn't doubt it, especially since _somebody_ forgot to send a letter saying more than 'My baby lad- wonderful- please come and visit. Saradoc Scattergold Brandybuck'," she said smiling. There were several laughs. Saradoc opened his mouth several times to say something in his defense, but nothing ever came out. More laughs.

During all of this, as Frodo slowly noticed, Aunt Esmeralda had disappeared. Before he could try to go find her, he thought that she was probably digging her child out of somewhere in the crowd, when he heard a little gasp. Frodo turned around quickly, on the balls of his heels (accidentally hitting Bilbo), and saw a little, light brunette haired hobbit with his fingers stuck in his mouth gaping at Frodo.

"Why, hello," he said, instantly taken by the cuteness of the baby hobbit. Frodo expected that the lad would just run behind his mother, frightened, but he did nothing of the sort.

"Say, hi, and tell cousin Frodo your name," his Aunt prompted.

"Hewo! Merwwy! Me Mewy!" he smiled big and looked up at his mother, while people either laughed or 'awwww'ed. "Goo? Dat goo?"

"Yes, that's very good, Merry," Frodo noted how proud and happy his Aunt Esmeralda looked. She whispered, "His real name is Meriadoc, but we call him Merry."

"That's my lad!" announced Uncle Saradoc, followed by all the hobbits of Brandy Hall groaning. He obviously said this a lot when Merry did anything.

"Pay!" Meriadoc squealed, and taking his fingers out of his mouth thrust them at Frodo's own hand. Frodo took the little lad's hand, but inwardly making a note to wash his hands when he let go.

"Yes, please do!" exclaimed Bilbo. Most everyone laughed and made little comments on what the wanted the baby hobbit to pay for.

"No, PAAAAAY!" he tried to correct, looking very flustered, and pronouncing the word slowly so everyone would understand him.

"You want to play, alright, alright. I've got ya. What do you want to-"started his mother, but before she could finish Merry shouted,

"GATE! TWEE! PAY!" and began trying to run, but Frodo stopped him.

"Whoa, little guy."

"Oh," said Saradoc. "You want to go _there_ Merry?"

"Foo," stated Merry firmly leaning into Frodo.

"With Frodo?" questioned the lad's mother. He nodded fervently.

"Would that bother you, Esmeralda? Do you see any problem with that?"

"Well-"

"Frodo is older; he could probably take care of him. He's played in there before, and he could keep Merry away from any real dangers..."

"Well-"

"And if there was one, he could get himself and our baby out of there. Don't you think so?"

"Well-"

"I think it's a splendid idea. I mean, I haven't taken him there in a while, and he could get to know Frodo better..."

"Well-"

"They would get some nice bonding time, and it gives us adults' time to discuss things without the interruption of the kids..."

"Well-"

"Then of course, there's the fact of-"

"Saradoc! I'm trying to tell you something!"

"Oh, you were, sorry baby. What?" Scattergold got a hard glare from his wife.

"What I was trying to say..." she paused as if daring him to speak, when there was none she grinned triumphantly and continued, "was pretty much what you said, except, well, we would need to ask Frodo what he wants to do. I would ask Bilbo, but I'm sure he wouldn't care, considering...well he'd certainly let Frodo have a small adventure." Everyone chuckled.

"Of course I don't mind!" remarked Bilbo, which brought more grins. Although, Merry was looking pretty confused. Frodo leant down and promised to explain later. Merry grinned, obviously hungry for a story to be told.

"Frodo lad, would you mind going to the border of the Old Forest with Merry? Don't actually go in it, of course, but you can take him to the border right past the gate. I know you've played there before, and taken your younger cousins there, too. Want to?" Frodo visibly lightened, and looked up cheerfully as if he might burst if not allowed.

"YES!!! That sounds so-"Frodo stopped, eyes wide, and then tried to look calm and like nothing mattered or that he was extremely excited, "I certainly will." Again, the family laughed more. "What?" More laughs. Frodo sighed and gave up. "Come on, Merry, let's go. I'll tell you one of your Uncle Bilbo's tales, and he can tell you the rest. He's a really good story-teller, I just hope I can do a fraction of what he can." Merry giggled, and they began their trip to the Old Forest.

()()()()()

Frodo had been expected to be interrupted a lot with questions and comments while he told Merry the story of how dwarfs had come to Bag End with the wizard Gandalf, wanting an unexpecting Bilbo to become their burglar on a trip to a mountain with gold and a dragon, and to even out their number; much to his surprise though, he didn't get bombarded with either questions or comments. Merry stayed quiet throughout the entire story, listening intently. When he finished, Merry was still quiet for a moment, and Frodo was trying to get the key into the keyhole on the gate.

"Well what do you think?"

"Neat!"

"Really, you don't think it's weird?"

"No."

"Think anything else about it?"

"Mewy think fate." Frodo looked at the little hobbit with interest. He had never heard a hobbit of such a young age say _anything_ like that. Then, a thought hit him of why Merry didn't bud in. It was probably the same reason he, himself, had been taught not to interrupt during a story (not that he didn't sometimes forget that lesson). His Uncle Saradoc had told Frodo at a young age, that if someone was going to use their breath to tell you a story, you shouldn't interrupt. Whatever questions you had would probably be answered if you just listened, and if they weren't you could ask them when they were done. Same thing with comments, you could wait.

"Wow. I think so, too. I hope to go on a real adventure to one day... Do you want to?"

"Yeah!"

"I think it sounds fun," breathed Frodo, not noticing that he had to force the small grin on his face. He really did want to go on a quest, but this door was driving him insane. It wouldn't open...no matter what he did with the key. Merry noticed.

"Open!" the lad pointed and frowned at the door. Frodo was getting really annoyed at this, what he thought of it as, stupid door.

"I'm trying, Merry."

"Mewy do it!"

"No, I think I'll have it in a minute." Within a few moments he sighed, sounding defeated. While his head was looking up at the sky, Merry slinked closer to Frodo, and took the key from him. "Hey!"

"Mewy do it!" Before he could swipe them out of the lad's hands, he watched in awe as the gate door swung open. "See? Side," confirmed Merry. Frodo inwardly slapped himself, he had the key upside down when he was trying to open it. Why hadn't he thought of turning the key around?! He sighed again, shaking his head, and followed the youngster inside.

"Good job, Merry."

"See, Mewy do."

"Yes, Merry do."

Frodo and Merry ran around, close to the gate, playing games such as Tag, Two-People Stop and Go, and then they just sang songs. Frodo had forgotten how much fun it was to play such games. Sure, he had the young Gamgee lad, but he wasn't normally allowed to play with him. Samwise was expected to be Frodo's gardener and cook in the future, right now he was expected to do small things for Bilbo and Frodo, but his parent's wouldn't let him play with Frodo. They would let Frodo tell him stories and read to him, but they preferred that little Sam played with kids his age and of his station. Frodo didn't agree with it, but what could he do? Frodo snapped out of those thoughts, and started paying more attention to the grass under him, the clouds he was supposed to be gazing at, when he heard Merry burst out at a certain point with the song he had been humming. It was a tuneless, nonexistent song, mixing in random words here and there. Although, that word was normally 'Toby'. Frodo couldn't help but laugh when Merry said it. It seemed as if his Uncle Saradoc had already taught Merry what Old Toby was, or more likely had given him a whiff.

"Foo?"

"It's Frodo, and what?"

"Hi seek!"

"Huh?"

"Want pay Hi an Seek!"

"Oh, I don't know..."

"Mewy cow! Foo hide! Wa, two, thwee, for, fi..."

Not thinking, Frodo started running. What could be wrong with playing this game as long as Frodo always hid (in an easy place to find away from the Old Forest), and Merry always counted and could find him? This went just fine for a few minutes, and Merry was having a really good time. Frodo found that very easy to tell. Then, Merry had a change of ideas.

"Foo, cow."

"You want me to count?"

"Uh huh, and Mewy hi."

"I don't think-"

"Cow!"

"Okay, okay, okay," Frodo gave in.

At first all of this was fine. Merry just kept hiding behind the gate. It was starting to get dark when Frodo reported that they would be leaving after a few more rounds of 'Hi an Seek'. His little cousin did **_NOT_** like that idea.

"We need to start heading back after playing this one or two more times, Merry. See, the sun is starting to set."

"FOO, **NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO**!!!!! Mewy wanna pay!" and with that he started crying.

"Merry, it'll be fine, and we're still going to play a little bit more. Plus, I'll be here for a few more days."

"Mewy no go home."

"Yes, Merry will, and the more time he spends arguing the less time we have to play today," Frodo said calmly, yet firmly. Merry started bawling harder. "If you keep crying we'll just go ahead and leave." Merry sniffed, and it was clear he was trying to stop crying.

"Mewy want pay."

"Then let's pa- play, alright?" Frodo caught himself starting to talk like the child. He grinned. Merry really was a cute wee lad. Frodo put his head in his hands to count, like he had for what seemed like a zillion times. He, of course, always left space so he could see where his cousin was going. Not doing so would've been idiotic. He watched Merry running, like he always did, but there was something different. Merry wasn't running to hide behind the gate, he was heading in the opposite direction. Frodo let out a loud gasp, as he saw Merry run into the trees. He threw his hands down, and began running like a mad man. Merry couldn't go into the trees! Older gentlemen didn't even brave them!

()()()()()

Frodo didn't even take time to gulp before plunging into the trees. He had been in the forest a time or two, but each time had been chased out by trees trying to knock him off his feet. This time, the thoughts didn't come and bother him, the only thing on his mind was getting Merry. He hoped it wouldn't take to long to get him. He didn't want anything to happen to him, and plus, he was faster than the lad. He entered the third row of trees and saw Merry crisscrossing different paths about seven yards up. The wee lad was trying to throw Frodo off his path! Well, it would've been that had Frodo been an animal. Obviously, Uncle Saradoc had taught Merry that if he was being pursuing to not run in a straight line. He running like that would make it easier for Frodo to catch up with him though, as he could run in a beeline towards his cousin.

Frodo kept gaining ground, getting closer. Gaining, gaining, gaining, gaining, gaining, and just when he was right behind him, Merry cut off course. Unfortunately, Frodo's eyes had chosen that very moment to blink. Luckily though, he had not gone deaf and could hear him. Frodo started running after him again, but then he something frightening sounded right behind him. Everything seemed to be in going in slow motion. Frodo turned around, and saw the trees closing in, making the path Merry and him had been using disappear. Frodo turned, he was going to be with his little cousin either way he thought, when he saw a tree trip Merry, and pick him up. He lunged forward.

"Please give him back, please! We'll leave as soon as you do, I've been trying to get him out of here. Please! I'm sorry for whatever he did, and I'm sure he is, too! Just please...," Frodo begged. He heard Merry whimpering.

"Bad twee! Foo, Mewy want leave!" then proceeded in screaming and wailing as loud as humanly possible. ((A/N: please overlook the fact that they are not human, and plus 'hobbitly possible' just sounds stupid.))

"Merry, be quiet! You just make it madder when you do that, especially that loud. Just shush, and I'll get you," Frodo hissed.

"Okay," he choked out, and now just had silent tears rolling down his face in terror and maybe pain.

"Please give him back, I promise we'll leave as quickly as we can! I won't leave, though, until I have my little cousin! Then we'll both leave, please!"

After a few more moments of Frodo's pleading, the tree seemed to agree or was tired of the child, dropped Merry, and backed up. Frodo rushed over to the small lad, and held him close. One of the trees nearby made a grunt that sounded impatient, and Frodo realized they had promised they would leave soon. He wasn't quite sure how to leave there. He looked around a few moments, and then turned back to Merry. They were huddled very close together, and Merry was still making little scared noises. Frodo placed a small kiss on the top of his head.

"Come on, Merry, let's go." The response he got was a sobbing, yet grinning, Merry standing up, and taking his hand.

()()()()()

It had taken about fifteen minutes to find a true passage that looked promising, and they had taken it. Frodo was glad to be getting out, but he felt so guilty. He had allowed his baby cousin to go running into the Old Forest. His Aunt and Uncle were going to absolutely _kill_ him. Frodo sighed. He knew they wouldn't do that, but they wouldn't trust him for a very long time, and may not even want him to come back for a while. The thought depressed him. Buckland was his old home, where he'd always consider his true home to lie, and one of the best places to live.

"Foo okay?"

"I'm fine. Can you try to say Frodo?"

"Fro."

"Okay, I'll take Foo instead," Frodo grinned. Small children were so cute.

"Foo in trabu?"

"You mean trouble?"

"Trabu!"

"Maybe."

"Mewy get in trabu?"

"I don't know."

"Okay."

'Wonderfulness, it's raining,' thought Frodo as the droplets began pounding down on his dark, curly hair. He brought Merry closer to him, took off his vest, and placed it over Merry's head to keep him dry. The last thing he needed was to bring a sick Merry into Brandy Hall. They finished the rest of the trip in complete silence, as Merry got as close to his elder cousin as he could. Even though he was dry, the air was cold.

()()()()()

"There you are, Frodo! We were wondering when you'd get home. It's seven o'clock!"

"Sorry, Aunt Esmeralda," Frodo hung his head.

"It's alright," she comforted as she handed him a towel Bilbo had fetched for him.

"What took you?" asked his Uncle.

"I'm not going to lie. Things were going great, we were staying close to the gate, and everything. Then the sun started setting and I told Merry that we could only have a few more rounds of our game. Then he ran into the forest. I chased after him, almost had him, he dodged me, then the trees closed in, they took Merry, then I begged and got him back, then it took a while to find a path, and then we got out, started out, it began raining, and now we're here," Frodo got out in one breath, barely. He waited for the bomb to fall.

His Aunt and Uncle had a look of confusement, then pure horror on their faces, then it softened. 'Great,' Frodo thought. 'They won't scream at me, their just going to pull the I'm-very-disappointed-in-you-I-expected-better routine. Just great.'

"Really? Is all that true?" asked his Aunt.

"Yes," he kept his head hung.

"Well, who wants hot coco?" Frodo looked at his Aunt, his eyes as big as they could get. Everyone else chorused things such as 'I do'. "Frodo, you want any?"

"Y-y-yes, ple-please," he stuttered, dumbfound.

"Good."

Everyone started getting up so they could enter the kitchen, and await patiently for their warm drink. Frodo followed them, and as the Brandybucks, plus Bilbo and Frodo, sat and waited he got closer to Aunt Esmeralda.

"Aunt?"

"Yes, Frodo love?"

"Why am I not in trouble?"

"Things happen. When Merry gets mad, he runs around. I'm hoping he'll grow out of it. Sometimes when he does it even your Uncle and I can't catch him before he gets in some terrible predicament. Like just the other day we were lunching at the Brandywine, and Barilac beat him at a game, so he started running. Saradoc began chasing him, but couldn't get to him before Merry was out too deep, and was drowning. That water went up to your Uncle's stomach! He did get him out obviously, and Merry was fine, just a little shook up. Looks like we need to teach him to swim, though... Anyway, you're upset something happened, right?"

"Yeah," Frodo replied immediately, because he was, but that's just what would've come out no matter what was said, because the word combination of 'Brandywine' and 'drowning' had put him into his own thoughts of when he lost his parents. He tried to push the thoughts aside, but was finding it a little hard, especially since he was in the Brandy Hall kitchen; where he originally got told that his parents were dead because they drowned in the river.

"Then I see no reason to punish you, you tried your best. Although, don't just let him run off into trouble."

"I won't. Wait, you still fully trust me? You still want me to come back soon?"

"Why, of course, silly lad, and oh! look the coco is ready." Aunt Esmeralda smiled, poured everyone some of the coco.

"Bottoms up, everybody!" called Uncle Saradoc.

They all downed at least a half of their coco on the first drink, and Frodo believed he had never had a better tasting coco. He was sitting in between Bilbo and Aunt Esmeralda with Merry on his lap; he was cuddled up in the blanket he had just exchanged for the towel. The rest of Frodo's visit in Buckland was as calm and peaceful as it could be at Brandy Hall with all those hobbits, Frodo and Merry became very attached to each other within the two weeks he stayed there, and remained that way, even after they parted their ways and left their world. All and all, Frodo was very glad that he had met Meriadoc Brandybuck, and wouldn't change the events that happened on their first day together for the entire world.

()()()()()()()()()


End file.
